


Constance Bonacieux

by Ebm36



Category: Les Trois Mousquetaires | The Three Musketeers - Alexandre Dumas, The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Drawing, Pencil, Portraits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-18 11:30:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4704506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ebm36/pseuds/Ebm36





	Constance Bonacieux

_C’était une charmante femme de vingt-cinq à vingt-six ans, brune avec des yeux bleus, ayant un nez légèrement retroussé, des dents admirables, un teint marbré de rose et d’opale. Là cependant s’arrêtaient les signes qui pouvaient la faire confondre avec une grande dame._

 

_She was a charming woman of twenty-five or twenty-six years, with dark hair, blue eyes, and a nose slightly turned up, admirable teeth, and a complexion marbled with rose and opal. There, however, ended the signs which might have confounded her with a lady of rank._

 

_Les trois mousquetaires_ , Alexandre Dumas

 


End file.
